


罗曼蒂克消亡史（下）

by byebyemyblue



Category: minmark, nano - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyemyblue/pseuds/byebyemyblue





	罗曼蒂克消亡史（下）

05

罗渽民是被李敏亨窸窸窣窣的起床声弄醒的，他下意识翻过身拦住李敏亨的腰。李敏亨就势摸了一把罗渽民耷拉在床边的头，让他松开手，用力眨了一下眼让自己清醒过来，然后戴上眼镜打开柜子蹲在地上找制服。  
他入职一年，终于换了个科室，要重新穿制服拍证件照。工资也涨了一千块，李敏亨还没告诉罗渽民这个消息，琢磨着秋天要到了，给他买件新夹克。  
他翻了半天也没找到，最后罗渽民低着嗓子问他找什么，告诉他制服挂在阳台上。李敏亨觉得有点愧疚，同居之后一直是罗渽民洗衣服打扫家务，他知道他以前娇贵得很，从不做这些事，只是李敏亨实在不擅长这些，只晓得把衣服丢进洗衣机，煎个鸡蛋都要把厨房炸掉。两个男人在一起终究免不了手忙脚乱。罗渽民只能把洗衣做饭的任务担起来，但他好像挺享受，也不觉得是负担。

李敏亨打领带时碰到了端着杯子出来接水的李帝努，他的弟弟说要自己出去溜溜。李敏亨沉吟了一下，还是有些不放心。恰好罗渽民大喇喇凑过来挠着额前的头发，两个人挤在狭小的镜子前面。镜子里的罗渽民打了个哈欠，忽闪着睫毛说我请个假陪帝努出去吧。  
李敏亨的手顿了一下：“你这个月还能请假吗？”罗渽民漫不经心地说这个月假用完了，但请就请呗，大不了扣工资。他总是这样随心所欲不管公司的规定，不顺心意了就立马跳槽。李敏亨敬业而律己，一下被他满不在乎的态度惹毛，飞速地瞪了他一眼。罗渽民注意到他脸色沉下来的脸色，低声说我这不是为了去陪你弟吗，你不高兴什么？  
他十八了又不是八岁，自己出去就自己出去吧。这会儿李敏亨已经把那点担心忘了，嘱咐李帝努路上小心，推开罗渽民出了门。  
李帝努察觉到了他哥的怒气，啜着水小心翼翼问怎么了。罗渽民抬抬下巴说没事，你换好衣服我陪你出去。 

06

罗渽民陪李帝努在外面玩了一天，他说去哪李帝努都弯着眼睛说好，乖的不像话。爬山的时候李帝努就乖乖跟着，从背包里掏出矿泉水问罗渽民要不要喝。罗渽民像个大家长，什么时候休息都由他来决定，时不时抓李帝努过来拍个照。  
罗渽民一边走一边回忆着十八九岁时候的李敏亨，十八岁时他们俩比李帝努皮得多，大半夜攀岩的冒险事也做过，三四点钟他载着李敏亨飙车的事也有过，真是天不怕地不怕的，现在罗渽民倒不敢开夜车了。他记得那晚李敏亨困极了还努力睁着眼陪他说话，结果稀里糊涂倒把罗渽民追他时自己的心路历程吐露了个精光。  
说起来高中时李敏亨还是个24K纯直男，是罗渽民把他骗到家里看小黄片，顺便哄着他给自己打飞机，最后把李敏亨秘密攻陷。那时候李敏亨抹不开面子不肯承认喜欢他，干脆趁着大学分开两边不理这段感情。罗渽民有苦说不出，恍恍惚惚跌下楼梯摔了腿，掏出手机第一个打给李敏亨。李敏亨嘴硬心软，立马赶过去被他去医院。罗渽民哪肯再让他走，撒泼撒痴地哄他留下照顾自己，又把人拐上床生米煮成熟饭。

恍然间李帝努在耳边问他能休息一会儿吗，罗渽民这才回过神来，瞥到李帝努已经开始颤的小腿，愧疚地让他坐下，替他揉腿。手碰到李帝努小腿的时候他僵了一下，罗渽民抬头，正对上他可怜巴巴耷拉着的眼睛，眼角还有一颗痣，眼泪似的坠在那儿。罗渽民有些尴尬的收了手，转移话题问他晚上想去哪儿。李帝努沉吟了一下，说想去七眼桥的酒吧。  
“七眼桥？那块儿可乱得很，尤其是我们两个男生去。”罗渽民开玩笑，“但是你想去的话，就带你去。”  


两个人去七眼桥上晃了一圈，罗渽民让李帝努站在桥边，自己拿着拍立得给他拍照。拍立得成像有点慢，他把相纸捂在大腿上，凑过去笑嘻嘻和李帝努聊天。罗渽民说这个地方危险的很，喝醉的女生强奸男生的新闻倒更多些，我们帝努可要跟好了，别被人拐走。照片慢慢显现出来，戴着眼镜的李帝努没笑容的时候帅得要命，眼睛一弯就又软了下来，到底还是孩子。  


罗渽民抽屉里扔了一沓拍立得，都是他和李敏亨的合照，照片零零碎碎地散在那里，他以前总说分手了就把它们整理出来送给李敏亨，李敏亨就气急败坏堵他的嘴，一开始用手，后来是用嘴。和父母摊牌的时候罗渽民已经做好了把照片送他的打算，结果李敏亨态度倒是坚决，和他一起到了这座城市，只是他们过得确实和爸妈说的一样辛苦，一开始浪漫和快乐冲淡了一切，到现在，过了这好几年，他开始觉得那些浪漫确实在一点点被磨平着。  
他们俩去喝了点酒，李帝努是朗姆酒兑水，罗渽民喝的纯的。他也是从这个年纪开始喝酒，李敏亨酒量不如他，几杯下去就脸红起来。他们刚在一起时请了几个狐朋狗友出去吃烧烤，大晚上的在街上玩逛三园，李敏亨总是输，纵然罗渽民替他挡着，还是被灌得在他肩头红着耳朵睡着。也是，口红牌子这种东西他哪里知道。吃完跑去唱K，罗渽民任他们嗨去，外套一搭舒舒服服窝在李敏亨颈侧睡觉。

07

回到家的时候李敏亨在洗澡，带着雾气出来，冷着面孔。他闻到罗渽民身上的酒味儿，呵了一声。罗渽民让李帝努去洗澡，跟着他进屋甩上门。  
“我想辞职。”罗渽民倚着门说。  
“又辞职？”李敏亨提高了些音量，“这是你换的第几份工作了？罗渽民，你要是还在第一家早就该升职了！”  
罗渽民心烦意乱：“一周也没几天假，你也忙，咱俩多久没一起出去吃顿饭了？”  
李敏亨知道他一烦工作忙，二也是不满自己总是加班，但他这人就是什么都要做到最好的性格，宁肯不吃饭不回家的工作狂。  
“我们都不是小孩了，渽民，你以为你还十八岁吗？”李敏亨吸了一口气，又松垮下来，“我明天出差，你冷静一下。”说完他披着浴袍从罗渽民身边擦肩而过，“今晚分开睡吧。”

李敏亨刚入职时总是出差，罗渽民趁他不在家的时候学着做了很多菜，做得难吃了也自己一口口吃掉，等李敏亨回来再改进了做给他吃。一开始他总觉得日子很难熬，尽管自己手上的工作也一件加一件，但想念总是丝丝入缝，举起杯子的时候会想他，看球赛的时候会想他，睡着了也想他。渐渐地就习惯了，好像他不在身边的时间也就这么过去了。

李敏亨走了之后，罗渽民发现李帝努也不是个爱出门的主儿，宅在家也怡然自得。他不经意地问起李帝努为什么突然跑来，他很淡的笑了，说不想面对爸妈。罗渽民若有所思地点点头。李帝努扯开话题歪头问他什么时候发现自己喜欢男生的。罗渽民有点惊讶，敏感地意识到李帝努可能也是个gay。他仔细想了想，说，大概是意识到自己喜欢李敏亨的那一刻吧。  
晚上他孤零零睡了，李敏亨还在生他的气，一个电话也没有打过来，罗渽民也不想面对他，自顾自躺在床上。以前他总失眠，现在却好了，躺在床上就睡得着。梦里他听见门吱呀呀的响了，床上陷下去一块，他习惯性地抱住了那个人，但他骨骼硬硬的，不是李敏亨。罗渽民睁开眼，正对上李帝努亮亮的眼睛。

和我试试吧，李帝努低声说，罗渽民，我好像有点喜欢你。罗渽民下意识地想推开他，但还没赶走睡意，下身就被李帝努暖暖的嘴巴裹住。他的舌头湿漉漉的，舌尖一下一下舔舐着罗渽民的性器，轻柔地环绕柱体和两颗小球。罗渽民被快感攫住了，一下子动弹不得，李敏亨从来没有为他做过这件事，他也没有。他感到温暖和柔软的口腔包裹着自己最脆弱的地方轻轻爱抚，李帝努毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他身前，抬起头来看了他一眼。黑暗中他甚至看到了他脸上的泪痣，亮晶晶的。  
吻上去好像是顺理成章的事情。做爱也是顺理成章的事情。  
他甚至没有戴套。

08

射在李帝努里面的时候罗渽民终于清醒了一些，他的手还掰着他的大腿，白浊一股股进入股缝，甚至流了出来。李帝努的腿根被他磨得发红，胸前肿着，小家伙没精打采地耷拉着，之前被他操射了一次。李帝努眼睛里还留着点生理泪水，抬起头来看他。罗渽民有些慌了，而手机就在这时不合时宜地响了起来。  
“我刚回到酒店。”李敏亨有点疲惫的声音传了过来，很轻的笑了，“你睡了吗？”  
罗渽民开口却哑了嗓子，喘息声也被捕捉了去，李敏亨敏感地听到了那声响。  
“你在干什么？和谁在一起？”  
“对不起，哥，”罗渽民看了一眼李帝努，“我们分手吧。”

罗渽民以为李敏亨回来后会把自己打一顿，但他只是很平静地把他送出了门，然后拉黑了他的一切联系方式。罗渽民突然感到后悔，他们应该养一只猫，或者养一只狗，这样分手时还可以为了争夺抚养权而对峙一番，而不像现在，行李箱拉走就剪断了所有联系。  
但他其实也没那么后悔，就这么再见也挺好。  
李帝努第一天来的时候加了他的微信，他把他拉黑了，后来他又给他发了一次短信，罗渽民没有回，也就再没了消息。  
找到新工作搬了新家以后，他收到了李敏亨寄来的夹克衫，应该是告别礼物吧，他想，他可真是个大度的人，换做他罗渽民，大概都想杀了他，哪还会给他送礼物。  
最后的最后，他还是没有给李敏亨买冰箱，也没有寄去那些有些褪了色的拍立得。  
END


End file.
